les sang pur et leurs mariages arrangés
by Meleserpentard
Summary: Je m'appelle Ginny Weasley. Je sort en secret avec Harry. À la rentrée j'entrerais en sixième année. Ma mère viens de m'apprendre quelque chose d'aussi affreux qu'étrange... Je m'appelle Ginny Weasley, Bientôt Malfoy, je ne peux compter que sur moi pour me sortir de là, et sur un autre aussi, comment il s'appelle déjà? Lott? Nott? Je sais plus. Bref. J'ai des problème, Des gros.
1. Ginny, juste Ginny

**_Ne prend pas en compte le tome sept. _**

**_Seamus et Dean sang pur pour une raison pratique. _**

**_Tout appartient à JKR la magnifique._**

**_7e année de Harry._**

**_Harry et Ginny commencent une relation. _**

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

_30 Juillet 1997_

_Harry et Ron étaient parties sur le chemin de travers et Hermione était en France avec ses m'ennuyaient. Je venais de plaquer Michael Corner et je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Aussi quand j'entendis sonner à la porte je voulu descendre voir qui venait, avec de la chance ce serait Luna. La porte était fermée. C'est étrange, la porte n'est jamais fermée…_

_Je n'entendais rien, comme si quelqu'un avait jeté un sortilège de discrétion. D'un coup la porte s'ouvrit et je m'écrasais lamentablement au sol. C'était Molly Weasley, ma mère. Elle semblait aussi nerveuse que lorsque Ron avait reçu le résultat de ses BUSE. Elle mit ses mains en porte voix et cria:_

_-GINNY! DESCEND IL FAUT QUE JE TE PARLE!_

_-Pas besoin d'hurler, je suis là. Fis-je en me relevant._

_-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais par terre ma chérie? Dit maman visiblement surprise. _

_-Tu viens de m'écraser la tête contre la porte. _

_-Oh! Désolé mon poussin. Mais ça t'apprendra qu'il ne faut jamais rester derrière une porte. _

_Avait elle deviné que je tentais d'écouter la conversation? Surement. Des fois je me demande si maman n'a pas un lien de parenté avec Dumbledor. Peux être qui sais?_

_C'est a ce moment précis que ma vie dérapa. J'avais toujours été une fille discrète et tranquille. Ma vie était plus calme que celle de mes frère. Je vivais dans l'ombre de Harry. Et à vivre du survivant j'avait fini par sortir avec lui. Oh ce n'était pas vraiment officiel jusque là. Je sortis toujours avec Michael pour brouiller les pistes. Je venais de le plaquer parce qu'Harry avait enfin accepté que nous vivions notre relation au grand jour. Bon évidement comme nous dormions dans la même chambre Ron avait commencé à avoir des soupçons. Mais nous étions heureux et c'est le principale. Ma vie était tranquille, et elle ne le sera plus avant un bon bout de temps… Avant j'était Ginny, juste Ginny. Mais ça va changer…malheureusement. _


	2. Le vrai visage de Molly Weasley

Malfoy se tenait derrière la porte, il était tranquillement assit sur notre canapé, il attendait... STOP! arrêt sur image! qu'est ce que la fouine pouvait bien faire chez moi? Dans ma maison? Et pourquoi ça ne dérangeait pas ma mère! C'est ce que je me suis tout de suite demandée, mais ma mère m'interrompt dans mes réflexions en disant:

Ginny, tu connais déjà Drago Malfoy il me semble? Nous avons alors la même réaction (Malfoy et moi) nous plissons le nez en signe de dégoût.

Ca devrait simplifier les choses! Alors, je n'ai pas le temps pour les détailles car Harry et Ron devraient rentrer d'une minute à l'autre mais disons sommairement que Drago et toi êtes fiancés.

-QUOI! MAIS CA VEUT DIRE QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE! JE LE SAURAI SI LA FOUINE M'AVAIT DEMANDE EN MARIAGE!

J'hallucine, je dois être en train de faire un cauchemar! OUI! c'est forcément ça! Et Harry va se retourner dans le lit et dire "réveille toi Gin' tu fais un mauvais rêve" et je vais me réveille! Mais je n'ai pas fini de me rassurer que cette sale fouine prend la parole.

Là t'es tranquille! Il n'y a aucune chance pour que je te fasse une déclaration! Je ne te supporte pas!

Il est de mauvaise humeur dis donc. Oh que ce rêve est réaliste! Je me pince pour vérifier et étouffe une exclamation de douleur. Je ne rêve pas! Du calme Ginny, il n'a jamais été scientifiquement prouvé qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir mal dans un rêve... il faut que je mette les choses au clair. Et pourquoi Malfoy et Maman me regardent ils comme ça, il faut que je dise quelque chose...

Alors comment ça se fait que je suis fiancée à...lui? C'est vrai quoi! Normalement je dois me marier avec Harry! C'est une bohémienne qui me l'a dit, elle s'appelait Joanna Rowling je crois... Et ma voix tremble quand je pose la question, il y a de quoi, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on apprend ce genre de nouvelles!

Chez les sang pur, commence Malfoy, il est d'usage d'arranger un mariage entre les enfants quand ils sont encore au berceau

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de ramener sa science lui! Il ne faut pas le dire mais des fois j'ai l'impression d'être face à Hermione! Et puis quel est le rapport avec moi? Je suis perdu, completement perdu...et cette voix faussement mielleuse qu'il a employé pour me parler...

Je ne voie pas le rapport.

-Et bien, vous êtes fiancés depuis approximativement 16 ans! dit maman, alors je demande:

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt? A ce stade, je m'attend presque à ce que Fred et George reprennent leurs formes initiales et crient "SURPRISE!" mais il ne me faut pas longtemps pour comprendre que ça n'arrivera pas.

Pourquoi ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt? Et bien...c'est assez compliqué...

-De toutes manières vous devrez annuler ce mariage: je refuse!

-Comme j'aimerais que ce soit si simple mini-Weasley, malheureusement, un mariage arrangé ne s'annule pas. je reprend comme si la fouine n'était pas intervenue:

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant maman? Je ne peux pas encore me marier? mon dieu ce qui m'arrive est affreux, je n'arrive même plus à réfléchir.

-Je ne savais pas comment te le dire, tu aurais put l'ignorer encore longtemps mais...

-J'ai décidé de reprendre ce qui m'appartient de droit.

-Et ce qui t'appartient...c'est moi?

-Tu est plus intelligente que tu en as l'air. Mais il y a encore beaucoup de travaille pour faire que tu dois digne d'être mon épouse.

-Comment ose tu me parler comme ça!

-Je ne fais que dire la vérité, vivre sous un toit de traîtres à leur sang n'est pas très bénéfique... N'est ce pas Molly?

-Tout à fait d'accore Drago.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte maman! il parle de nous là!

J'étais à bout, trop d'émotions, trop d'informations. Je n'arrivais plus à me rendre compte de l'ampleur de ma découverte et tout ce qui rentrait par une oreille ressortait directement par l'autre.

Mais non trésor! Il ne parle que de ton père et de tes frères!

-Pardon? ET nous ne sommes pas concernées? Nous sommes des Weasley aussi que je sache!

-Moi...je le suis uniquement par mariage et je vient toujours à certaines réceptions, je désapprouve le mode de vie de ton père mais je ne peux l'en empecher et à ta naissance j'ai décidée de te fiancer au jeune Malfoy pour que tu sois acceptée par la bonne société des sang pur!

-Mais...Tu n'étais pas fiancée de naissance? demandais-je hésitante. Alors qu'elle va se lancer dans une grande explication, cette blondasse de Malfoy la stop et dit de sa voix trainante:

Excusez moi Mrs Weasley mais votre fils et Potter ne vont pas tarder à rentrer et Ginevra et moi avons des choses à faire.

comment se permettait il d'utiliser mon prénom complet? Personne ne l'utilisait! Et puis pourquoi partir avant le retour de Harry et Ron?

Oh oui désolé! Vous vous chargerez de tout expliquer à la rentrée, je leurs diraient que Ginny est chez une amie. D'accord?

-Oui Mrs Weasley. Maintenant en route Ginevra.

Je ne supporte pas qu'on m'appelle par mon prénom entier, surtout lorsque c'est Malfoy qui le fait. Il faut vraiment que l'on mettent les choses au clair, cette histoire est trop bizarre. Et je me demande où il m'emmène...


	3. Ginny chérie

**désolée d'avoir été si longue. cette fanfiction n'est pas abandonnée mais j'avais un problème d'ordinateur.**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 2:Ginny chérie**

Malfoy et moi arrivons dans une chambre du _Chaudron Baveur. Plus précisément _ après avoir transplanés (enfin c'est Drago qui à transplané) nous nous retrouvions sur le lit d'une chambre:

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait là Malfoy? demandais-je agressive.

-D'abord cesse de m'appeler Malfoy c'est ridicule. Ensuite nous sommes dans une chambre du _Chaudron Baveur_ parce que j'ai pensé qu'il faudrait mettre les choses aux point avant de commencer nos achats.

-Quels achats? fis-je précipitamment. Et oui, je suis une fille comme les autres après tout.

-Tu ne crois tout de même que je vais laisser ma futur femme utiliser des affaires de seconde mains? tu auras le meilleur! Et il faut penser à t'acheter une garde robe digne de ce nom Ginevra.

J'en restais sans voix…mais me repris finalement assez vite:

-Arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom et de faire comme si on s'appréciait car tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas!

-Et alors? Il faudrait que je t'appelle comment?

-Tais toi Malfoy!

-C'est un peu stupide de nous appeler par nos nom de famille tu ne trouve pas?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est stupide…!

-Peut être juste parce que bientôt nous aurons le même… se moqua la fouine.

Encore une fois je restais muette comme une idiote. Il en profita pour continuer:

-Nous allons passer le rate de nos vie ensemble. Il serait bien qu'on puisse s'entendre.

-Oui… tu as raison Mal…euh…Drago.

-Évidement, j'ai toujours raison. Allez viens! Nous allons racheter tout ce que tu n'as pas, tu as une baguette à toi au moins ou c'est une baguettes d'occasion?

je rougis, terriblement gênée et baissa la tete, honteuse. Je murmurais alors:

-occasion.

-Alors en route pour Ollivanders! Fit Malfoy.

Je n'en revenais pas de son attitude, lui qui avait toujours semblé si méchant était maintenant tout sourire. De plus, il m'emmenait faire les boutiques…

Drago me pris par le bras et me conduisit à travers l'auberge en oubliant notre conversation qui n'avait pas eu lieu. Arriver sur le chemin de travers je lui demandais:

-Depuis quand tu sais que nous sommes fiancés?

-Depuis le début je savais que j'étais fiancé à quelqu'un mais je n'ai appris que c'était toi qu'à Noël. Un peu comme si t'étais sous le sapin!

-Ça n'a pas du être ton plus beau cadeau…

-Bien, j'était content parce que depuis le temps que je voulais savoir qui j'épouserais! Et puis sinon ta mère te l'aurais dit le veille du mariage!

je trouvais qu'il était étrangement joyeux.

-Pourquoi tu es si gentil avec moi? Tu ne m'as pas encore insultée même une fois.

Malfoy s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna pour faire face a sa futur femme, c'est à dire moi.

-Tu préfères quand je t'insulte? Il avait les yeux grand ouverts et me regardait avec insistance.

-Non! Bien sur que non! mais ça fait bizarre…comme le fait qu'on soit fiancé…que maman préfère les sangs purs…et je me demande ce que va penser Ron… sans parler d'Harry…

-S'il te plais, laisse Potter en dehors de nos histoires de familles. Je m'occuperais de lui faire comprendre…

-De lui faire comprendre quoi?

-De te laisser tranquille!

-Mais je n'ai pas envi! Je sorts avec lui quand même!

Malfoy eu un rictus :

-Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir continuer à sortir avec tout le monde alors que nous allons nous marier? Non Ginevra, il va falloir rompre. Un Malfoy ne partage pas.

J'allais rétorquer mais nous étions arrivés devant la boutique de baguettes magiques et Mal…Drago me fît entrer. Ollivanders sortit d'un des étalages et nous regarda.

-Que puis-je pour vous?

-Mademoiselle voudrait une baguette. Dis sèchement Malfoy en me montrant.

Le vieil Ollivanders hocha la tête et m'apporta une baguette de son étui.

-Il me semble que celle ci fera l'affaire.

je fit le geste et un vase explosa à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Manifestement non. celle là peut être? dit le marchand.

Quand je pris la baguette quelques étincelles blanches en jaillirent.

-Voilà! Grimaça Ollivanders. trente centimètres, Noyer, cheveux de Vélane (il paru perturbé un instant, Ollivanders ne vend pas de baguette avec des cheveux de Vélane) Je ne sais même pas comment c'est arrivé là. Vous pouvez passer en caisse mon nouvel assistant vous donnera le prix.

Une fois sortie je remarquais l'air ravi de mon futur époux:

-Cheveux de Vélane… miss à des gouts de luxe.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir encore une fois.

-Allez c'est très bien! Maintenant on va acheter tes livres et on en profitera aussi pour prendre les miens.

Plus j'était avec lui et plus je trouvais que Malfoy était gentil et attentionné. J'avais presque le courage d'accepter le mariage, presque. Pourtant normalement ce devait être un type arrogant et imbu de lui même…

Nous allons acheter des livres neufs à _Fleuri et Boot _puis nous nous dirigeons vers le magasin de nécessaire pour potion où Drago m'achète une balance et un chaudron de la meilleur qualité. Nous achetons aussi tout ce dont nous avions besoin d'après la liste des fournitures. Enfin nous nous trouvions devant la boutique de madame Guipure.

-Allez Ginny jolie, il est temps de te faire une garde robe digne de la futur Mrs Malfoy!

-Ginny jolie? répétais-je amusée.

-Ça ne te plais pas? Moi j'aime beaucoup pourtant.

-C'est un peu inattendu de ta part…

-Et alors? Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que tu échapperais à un surnom? tout le monde y a droit!

-Même le seigneur des ténèbres en a un?

-Euh… Malfoy devint subitement très pal.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. bon, on y va alors?

-OK princesse.

Nous entrions dans le magazine et Malfoy m'entraina du coté des vêtement de luxe:

-Choisi tout ce qui te plait.

-Euh…en vrai j'ai droit d prendre combien de robes?

-Je te l'ai dis! Autant que tu veux! Mais je pense qu'on peu commencer par une vingtaine de robes de soirées.

-UNE VINGTAINE! mais….mais ça va te couter une fortune….

j'étais sous le choc. Une vingtaine? alors que ma mère n'avait même pas les sous pour une seul de ces robes!? De son coté Malfoy était plié de rire devant mon air ébahi. Pour sure, avec moi il n'allait pas s'ennuyer.

-Ne t'occupes pas du prix Ginny jolie! Comptante toi de prendre absolument tout ce que tu veux. Je ferais le tris avec toi après compris?

-Un Un! fis-je dans un hochement de tête.

je décidais alors de ruiner Malfoy en lui faisant acheter tout ce que je pouvais, je passais donc de nombreuses heures à regarder toutes les robes et à en choisir des dizaines. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête, un désir nouveau naissait en moi et Drago ne se lassait pas de me voir comme une petite fille dans un magasin de jouets. Il était bien conscient de me faire là le plus beau cadeau auquel j'ai jamais eu dort en me laissant satisfaire ma coquetterie.

-Ça y est j'ai choisi!

J'arrive en courant vers Malfoy et désigne du doigt une montagne de robes principalement vertes, bleues, blanches et noires. Apres tout ce sont les couleurs qui vont le mieux aux rousses.

-Voyons ça… au bout d'un moment il en sort une du tas. Est tu sure de vouloir celle là?

-Non tu as raison. Elle ne va pas…avec toi à coté on dirait un enterrement!

-Qu'est ce que tu sous entend là!?

-Rien…juste que tu as une teinte de cadavre…

-Ginevra… Menaça alors Malfoy en plaisantant.

-Je rigolais c'est bon! Mais tu as raison on ne va pas la garder. La chocolat non plus d'ailleurs.

Malfoy regarda la dite chocolat d'un oeil critique.

-Tu es sure? Moi je la trouve superbe celle là… essaye là! Ordonna-t-il.

je la pris et rentrais dans une cabine d'essayage. Lorsque je ressortie Malfoy faisait une drôle de tête. Au bout d'un moment il souffla doucement:

-Tu es vraiment magnifique Ginny jolie….

-C'est vrai? Alors en fait on va la garder! Après qu'est ce qu'on achète?

La fouine emit un sourire ironique et répondit:

-Toi qui avais peur de trop dépenser au début! Et bien on vas à la bijouterie et ensuite nous rentrerons au manoir.

-D'accord!

Nous passions donc à la bijouterie que je dévalisais complètement. Avec Malfoy je me sentais différente, je voulais plus, toujours plus. Puis avant que nous rentrions il voulu faire un détour.

-Pourquoi on va à l'animalerie? demandais-je

-J'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas d'hibou. Je vais réparer cette erreurs.

-Oh Drago merci! ….mais aucun de ses cadeaux ne t'empêchera d'être un petit crétin prétentieux…murmurais-je.

-Pardon? Après tout ce que je t'ai offert je suis toujours un crétin prétentieux? T'es pas difficile toi!

-Tu le seras toujours! Et qu'importe ce que tu m'offre, tu ne ferais pas ça si on n'était pas obligés de nous marier!

-Evidement! Parce que tu ferais ne serais ce que m'appeler par mon prénom toi?

-Non, évidement…. Je te deteste!

-Normal, moi aussi je te haï.

-Oui mais toi ce n'est pas justifié, je ne t'ai rien fais. Alors que toi, depuis de années tu te moque de moi, Harry, ma famille et mes amis!

-Pourquoi tu ne mets pas Potter dans tes amis?

-Parce que c'est différent: c'est mon petit ami!

-Ça ne l'est plus!

-Bien sur que si!

-Tu as déjà oubliée ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure? Je ne partage pas. Tu vas plaquer Potter dès qu'on le revois.

-Mais….

-Il n'y a pas de mais Ginevra! Nous sommes vraiment fiancés depuis à peine quelques heures et tu pense déjà à me tromper!

-C'est normal. Je ne t'aime pas.

-Peut être et alors?

-Tu ne vas pas prendre de maîtresse toi peut être?

-Si ça te derange je n'en prendrais pas.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui. Mais en contrepartie j'attend de toi que tu en fasse autant Ginny.

-Bon…j'ai pas le choix…

-Tu as tout compris Ginevra.

-C'est injuste. Je déteste les mariages arrangés!

-Pareil. Être obligé d'accomplir mon devoir conjugal avec ça!

-T'es sympas aussi quand tu veux! Je suis pas si mal.

-Non. Mais je suis sur que t'es passé par la moitié des garçons de Poudlard…et c'est insupportable.

-Seriez vous jaloux cher ami?

-Tu as tout compris Ginny chérie. Aller, on va t'acheter ton hibou et on rentre.

J'avançais sans trop faire attention, uniquement guidée par la main de Malfoy. Il m'avait appelée Ginny jolie, j'avais forcement mal entendu. Non, j'avais bien entendu… mais où était le méchant Malfoy que je connaissais, ou du moins que je croyait connaitre…

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

**Voilà le chapitre 2. Ce n'est vraiment pas le meilleur, pour l'instant j'ai écris les les 7 premiers chapitres. j'ai vraiment besoin de votre avi sans vouloir avoir l'air de réclamer des reviews (même si en fait c'est ça, je réclame)**

**voilà, j'espère pouvoir bientôt vous donner un nouveau chapitre, si j'ai le courage j'en posterais un autre aujourd'hui, mai je crois que je l'aurai pas.**


	4. Le manoir malfoy

**Chapitre 3: Le manoir Malfoy**

L'histoire se déroule précisément ici, ou plutôt maintenant. Je vous ai fait un résumé de ce qui c'était passé et me voilà avec Malfoy dans son manoir familial. C'est là que _"l'histoire"_ commence.

Le manoir Malfoy se résume a quelques mots: froid, lugubre, triste, trop riche, trop décoré, laid, froid, lugubre, triste, et froid lugubre et triste. Ah oui! j'ai oublié froid, lugubre et triste. Comment peut-on vivre là dedans? Et dire que je vais devoir y passer un mois entier! …et peut être le reste de ma vie. Non! je ne veux même pas y penser! Je ne peux juste pas! C'est simplement une grosse bâtisse sombre et vide pleine de trucs précieux qui ne servent à rien. Cherchons un côté positif…ah ça y est! Il y a des elfes de maison!

Malfoy parle, parle, parle… J'ai pas le courage d'écouter sa présentation de la maison. J'ai décroché après le huitième petit salon du premier étage, au troisième j'ai recommencé à écouter un peu mais je suis repartie dans mes pensées après la onzième chambre inhabité. Actuellement on doit être au quatrième. Je croie. Que c'est vide. Je vais m'ennuyer à mourir dans cette maison!…

-Ginny jolie tu m'écoute? Ginny. Ginevra!

-Malfoy…heu…Drago ce n'est pas la peine de crier je t'entants tu sais.

-Pourtant ça fait dix minutes que je me tue à t'expliquer que ce sont tes appartements!

J'ouvre de grands yeux.

-Mes APPARTEMENTS! J'ai pas juste une chambres?

-Tu n'es pas invitée. Tu vas passer ta vie ici. Explique mon futur mari…cette pensée m'est insupportable.

-Et où sont tes parents?

-Mère est dans son troisième bureau et père est au ministère. Tu les rencontrera pour le dîner. Tu ne veux pas voir tes appartements?

-Si, si, fis-je songeuse, Je veux bien rencontrer ta mère mais de ce que j'en sais…il y a peu de chances que ton père et moi nous entendions bien…

-Tu t'entendras parfaitement avec lui.

-Ton père est un abruti…

-Tais toi et n'insulte pas ma famille, merci!

-Tu est méchant et autoritaire avec moi!

-C'est normal !

-Harry ne se comporterai jamais comme ça avec moi!

-CESSE DE ME RABATTRE LES OREILLES AVEC POTTER!

-ARRÊTE DE ME CRIER DESSUS!

Curieusement, il se calme. Mais il fait encore pus peur comme ça. Ses yeux s'allument d'une lueur rageuse…

-Écoute moi bien attentivement Weasley. Je suis gentil mais je peux aussi joue les méchants avec toi. Alors je vais faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et noua allons visiter tes appartements. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de Potter c'est clair? Sinon je t'enferme jusqu'à la rentrée.

J'hoche la tête de manière résignée. Malfoy me susurrant des menaces à l'oreille est une expérience terrifiante. J'entre alors par la porte qui ressemble à toutes les autres. L'antichambre est comme tout ici, froide, lugubre et triste. De vieux tableaux couvrent les murs sombres. Il y a deux portes et j'interroge Malfoy du regard, n'osant pas lui parler.

-La porte de gauche c'est ton bureau, c'est marqué dessus. La porte de droite conduit a ta chambre, On va voir où en premier?

-Le bureau.

Il m'indique la porte et j'entre dans le grand bureau, et encore grand et un euphémisme: le mur de la façade est le seul à ne pas être couvert de livres en tous genres (il m'a confondu avec Hermione ou quoi?) à la place on peut y voir deux immense fenêtres fermées avec des rideaux verts presque noirs. Il y a aussi une cheminée presque plus grandes que celles de Poudlard et un fauteuil ainsi qu'un canapé tout deux de la même couleur que les rideaux. Dans un coins j'aperçois un bureau en je ne sais quel bois très précieux avec évidement la chaise assortie. Un immense lustre pend au plafond. C'est alors que je vois l'espèce de mini-volière où Malfoy à fait apporter le magnifique hibou qu'il m'a acheté plus tôt. C'est serte lugubre mais au moins je ne manquerais pas de luxe, c'est vrai que ça change d'une table bancale coincée entre mon lit et la fenêtre.

-Ça te plait Ginevra?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça c'est insupportable.

-Comment alors? Aux réceptions je ne vais pas t'appeler Weasley ou Ginny jolie.

-Ginny c'est très bien.

J'en connais plus d'un qui en ferait une crise cardiaque. C'est un diminutif! c'est comme si Pansy ou Blaise m'appelait"_Dray_" devant le ministre! C'est ridicule!

-C'est comme ça qu'on m'a toujours appelée!

-Weasley, Weasley, Weasley…Ah Weasley… Que tu est naïve.

J'ai bien envi de lui enlever ses attribut masculin lui. Mauvaise idée, je ne veux pas finir ma vie enfermée dans une chambre… et il continu…:

-Tu nest plus dans le monde des enfants, tu entre dans l'univers des adultes Ginevra.

-Mais j'ai tout fais pour qu'un maximum de gens ignorent mon nom complet…

-Et bien ça n'aura servi à rien! Bon, revenons à des affaires importantes. Il te plait le bureau? On peut aller voir ta chambre maintenant?

-Oui.

Je pense que j'entre surtout dans le monde de l'horreur. Avoir Malfoy pour époux, devoir oublier Harry, me servir de mon nom complet… bientôt cet idiot de serpent fera le tri dans mes amis et voudra que je mange à la table des verts et argents avec lui…Je veux mourir.

-Et bien Ginevra, allons voir ta chambre.

Quelle surprise (ironie quand tu nous tiens) de voir que ma chambre est semblable au reste: froide, lugubre et triste. Ce n'est pas vraiment une chambre d'ailleurs. Il y a plusieurs pièces, d'abord un vestibule avec une banquette puis une immense pièce qui doit avoir à peut près la même taille que le rez-de-chaussé du Terrier. Il y a toujours l'immense cheminée et les grandes fenêtres aux rideaux sombres mais les murs-bibliothèques ont été remplacés par par une immense tapisserie qui doit être quelque chose comme l'arbre généalogique de la famille Malfoy. Il y a une armoire gigantesque contenant surement mes au combien nombreuses nouvelles robes de sorcière. Au fond un lit à baldaquin assez grand pour y mettre tous mes frères et plus loin des fauteuils autour d'une table basse. Encore une fois il y a aussi je ne sais combien d'objets couteux et inutiles qui servent juste à montrer Ô combien les Malfoy sont riche. Une énième porte cache la salle de bains, là je vous évite les détails. En conclusion mes appartements sont froids, lugubres et tristes et beaucoup mais alors là BEAUCOUP trop grand. C'est pas la peine de dire qu'en plus tout est noir ou au moins sombre.


	5. Chapter 5 le monde des sangs purs

_je m'excuse de ne pas avoir écrit plus tôt mais bon, voilà, il se trouve que je n'arrivais plus à me connecter à mon compte. Désolée. __Méléserpentard_

**Chapitre 4: Le monde des sang pur.**

-Tu mets des vêtements normaux et je reviens te chercher pour le dîner.

-Oui Malfoy…euh…Drago…

Je ne supporte pas de devoir lui obéir. À la première occasion je fuis. Je sens que ça ne sera pas possible. Mais admettez que c'est affreux ce qui m'arrive! Je vais devenir folle! Et une tenue normale c'est quoi? Parce que je ne porte pas une tenue normale peu être? Ah non. Ce sont des vêtements moldus. Je m'approche de l'armoire et l'ouvre. Il y a là toutes ses robes que j'ai fait payer une fortune à Malfoy, mais on ne va pas à une soirée là…alors je dois enfiler une robe de sorcière simple. Une des neuves pour Poudlard sera parfaite. Je l'enfile.

J'ai bien envie de mettre ma broche en argent avec une émeraude, celle qui ressemble à un serpent. Et sitôt mise j'entend frapper à la porte de ma chambre, c'est la fouine qui me cri:

-Ginny tu est prête!? Il faut descendre!

-Oui c'est bon j'arrive!

Quand il me voit Malfoy fait une drôle de tête:

-C'est un robe de cours ça…

-Je sais.

-Pourquoi tu mets ça! C'est le repas de présentation! …. Heureusement que personne ne mange à la maison ce soir.

-De toute façon il n'y à que des Serpentards pour venir chez toi et je me fiche de savoir ce qu'ils penses de moi!

-Tu seras surprise par le nombres de lionceaux présents lors de la prochaine réception.

-Même s'il y avait des Gryffondors sang pur aucuns ne viendraient à ta stupide réception!

-Nous en reparlerons Ginevra… Et attendant suis moi à la salle à manger.

Je soupire. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce maman choisisse Malfoy? Elle aurai du savoir qu'on ne s'entendrait pas. Et nous voilà dans l'immense salle à manger. Ce manoir est prévu pour des milliers de gens et nous sommes quatre, c'est grotesque.

-Père. Mère. Je vous présente Ginevra Molly Weasley. Ginevra, voici mon père, Lucius, et ma mère, Narcissa.

-Euh…enchantée.

Je connaissait déjà un peu le père Malfoy et n'en pensait pas grand bien mais la mère… Elle est froide, distante, sombre, et à un je ne sais quoi qui me fait penser au professeur McGonagal. Elle est belle, ça oui, et on devine que sous ces traits aristocratiques se cache une mère aimante et prévenante comme maman…mais elle se cache très bien.

-Enchantée de même. Me répond elle.

-Passons à table voulez vous.

Propose la Blondasse Efféminé qui sert de Père à Malfoy (BEPM). Alors le dit Malfoy me montre une chaise à coté de lui et je m'assois. les plats apparaissent et nous commençons le dîner. Bien que je ne m'y attende pas, Narcissa essai pour une raison inconnu d'entamer la conversation avec moi, tandis que les hommes parlent affaires:

-Quelles sont vos fleurs préférés très chère?

je lui en pose moi des questions! il y a tout de même mieux pour commencer une conversation! elle aurait pu me demander… bon OK alors qu'elles sont mes fleurs préférés moi? je crois bien que ce sont…

-Les gentianes, les œillets et les digitales… Oh! Et les hortensias aussi!

-Et bien nous avons ici quelque chose en commun! je raffole pareillement des Gentianes, sans parler des Digitales qui sont mes fleurs préférés! Mais il se trouve que Lucius ne les aimes guère, il le trouvent trop primaires, trop campagnardes. C'est une des raisons qui e font grandement aimer aller au manoir des Nott, en pleine campagne où ils ont quantité de fleurs magnifiques!

-Mais pourquoi cette question Narcissa? dis-je pour couper court à son terrible monologue.

-Comme vous êtes nouvelle dans notre famille, je me demandais si cela vous serai agréable de m'aider à organiser la réception de samedi, qu'en pensez vous?

Une alarme se déclencha dans ma tête, SAMEDI !? Nous somme mercredi ce qui nous laisse tout juste deux jour alors que maman si prend toujours au moins deux mois pour préparer la moindre petite fête.

-Pourquoi pas. Mais pour samedi c'est très juste non?

-Nous aurons tout notre temps Ginevra, Oh! puis-je vous appeler Ginny

-Bien sur Narcissa!

-je vous en pris appelez moi Cyssa! Nous sommes entre nous ici… Vos appartements vous plaisent?

-Oui mais ils sont très grand je trouve.

-Vous verrez Ginny, vous vous habituerez vite à la vie de sang pur.

-J'espere…. … Qui viendra à la reception?

-Il y aura évidemment les familles Nott, Zabini, Greengrass, Parkinson, Davis, Goyle, Crabe, Flint, Pucey, Higgs, Bletchey, Carrow, Baddock…

-Que du beau monde, murmurais-je et je reprend plus haut, Mais pour ceux qui ne sont pas à Serpentard?

-Oh rassurez vous! Nous convions aussi les Chang, les Patil, les Johnson, les Finnegan, les Thomas, les Bones, les Golstein….et évidement les Londubat!

Alors que je m'endors à l'écoute de cette Ô combien longue liste d'invités, le dernier nom me fait tiqué, non! j'ai forcement mal entendu!

-LES LONDUBAT!

Non! J'ai rêvé! Elle ne peut desement as avoir dit ça! c'est…impossible!…

-Je vous serais gré d'épargner mes tympans et de ne pas hurler à table. Nous ne somme pas chez les sauvages ici.

siffle la BEPM avec un air de dégout.

-Vous ne vous entendez donc pas avec cette famille ma chère?

M'interroge ma belle mère… à quel affreux mot… comme si son mari n'était pas intervenu.

-Si mais c'est très inattendu de savoir qu'ils acceptent de venir à une de vos réceptions….

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, ils sont de nos plus proches amis. Le jeune Londubat est d'ailleurs charmant, lui et Drago s'entendent très bien.

-Ce n'est pas possible…ils sont toujours en train de se disputer…

Et alors Malfoy…pardon … Drago intervient laissant en suspend sa discussion avec le paternel:

-Je te l'ai dit Ginny jolie (Lucius grimace au surnom), les choses changes, nous grandissons, bienvenu dans le monde des sang pur trésor! C'est très différent ici, le seigneur des ténèbres ou l'appartenance à une quelconque maison de Poudlard n'a aucune importance.

-Et l'importance est…

-La pureté du sang, la richesse, les alliances et le protocole.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas…

-Parce que tu deviens intelligente Ginevra.

-Mal…Drago. Ne. M'appelle. Pas. Ginevra. s'il te plait.

-Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, je ne reviendrais pas la dessus.

-Je ne suis pas ta chose Malfoy! Je ne vais pas obéir au moindre de tes caprices!

-Ce n'est pas u caprice! c'est le protocole Weasley!

-Si tu savais comme je m'en fiche tu protocole!

Comment ose-t-il me parler sur ce ton? Je le déteste. Je le haï. Je l'exècre. Nous pourrions nous entretuer à l'instant si personne n'intervient…Mais la BEPM sens le danger, Lucius nous interpelle rapidement, évitant un beau carnage:

-Allez dans vos appartement pour vous disputer, dit il platement, un ami doit arriver d'un instant à l'autre et je ne tient pas à lui montrer une maison pleine de sang.

Nous passons donc au quatrième étage sans un bruit, mais sans oublier de nous regarder en chien de faïence tout du long. Enfin arrivé devant ma porte, je ne puis m'empêcher de laisser exploser toute ma haine envers mon futur époux…

-Je te déteste Drago Malfoy! Je te haï au plus au point! Tu est un être immonde et abjecte! Tu est insupportable! Tu n'est qu'une petite fouine égoïste et sang cœur! Une espèce de salle blondasse lâche et cruelle! Tu…tu…TU N'EST QU'UN SALE MANGEMORT HYPOCRITE !

Je ne réfléchi même plus. Je n'est qu'une envie c'est de le voir mort…ou de m'enfuir. Oui de rejoindre Harry et de partir loin, très loin de cette horrible personne qu'est Malfoy et plus loin encore de son horrible manoir et de tous ces sang pur. Ne plus jamais avoir affaire à eux…..tout d'un coup ma joue me brule atrocement. J'ai mal. Malfoy vient de me gifler.

-Comment oses tu… Weasley, je ne suis pas plus content que toi tu sais? Mais je n'y peut rien donc je fais des efforts, essais de comprendre la situation! Nous n'avons pas le choix! Crois moi, si nous l'avions je serais avec Pansy ou Astoria à l'heure qu'il est. Elles au moins ne font pas toutes ses histoires et ne remettent pas en cause ce à quoi je crois… tune dois pas avoir saisi l'étendu de la situation Weasley…je soutiens les mangemorts, et par extension toi aussi.

Je m'arrête net. Moi soutenir les mangemorts? Soutenir Voldemord? Plutôt mourir. Ce n'est pas possible… en fait depuis ce matin je rêve, c'est ça. Cette journée n'est pas réelle voilà, c'est forcement ça.

-Ce n'est pas vrai… Oh Malfoy dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai… Je t'en supplie dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai…je nage en plein cauchemar… Harry va me réveiller c'est sur…Malfoy…c'est un rêve hein?…

je ne me sens pas bien. Ma tête tourne mes larmes coulent.

-J'ai bien peur que non Weaslette. Tu ne rêve pas.

La voix froide et glacial de Malfoy est sans appelle, elle résonne dans mon crâne, tout est noir….

_Voilà! qu'en pensez vous? Je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre Neuf est je compte bientôt pouvoir mettre en ligne e début d'une histoire sur les serpentards de la nouvelle génération et une autre sur l'époque des maraudeurs. Ah, et si je pouvait avoir quelques reviews, pas un roman mais bon, juste pour savoir que des gens me lisent quoi, parce que sinon ça ne sert à rien..._


End file.
